Did I Do That?
by AnastasiaGauntMalfoy
Summary: Harry is fed up with Dumbledore...He decides to take things into his own hands...STORY IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION IM STILL TRYING TO FIT THE PLOT INTO ALL THE RIGHT PLACES READ AT YOUR OWN RISK/STORY IS NOT ABANDONED!
1. Chapter 1

"It is sometimes an appropriate response to reality to go insane".- Philip K. Dick, VALIS

Let it be known that a bored Harry is a plotting Harry.

Harry had laid in bed all summer, his friends tried to be supportive but being far away didn't help when he was stuck in Privet Drive. Each summer was the same the Dursleys yelling at him to finish the chores and locking him in his room. Shoving food thru the cat flap in the bottom of his door. had the nerve to send him back to his own personal Hell each summer for his own "protection". Who did he think he was fooling? honestly he had day were he would contemplate if he was better off throwing himself into a Death Eater camp and calling it a day. He was really fed up. How coud he just lay down and take it? He was better than this! He's been stuck here for the past five summers, expecting to lay back and take it like a man?! He wouldn't have it. He wasnt a dog to be summoned when needed! Just what to do about it?  
Harry got up and started pacing in his room. Walking to the end of his bed, turning, and walking back. He was tired of Dumbledork, Dungeon Bat, Moldy Shorts, and the Amazing Bouncing Ferret. Shit, even Ron and his stupid jealously and rash personality was getting to needed a plan. Something to fuck them all over. He needed a plan that will stop Dumblefuck from using me as his weapon..the Greasy Vamp to get off my arse...Convince old snake face im not a threat...And put Face in his place A diabolical grin appeared on Harry's face. He would rise above it. It was time to pull a Luna. Slytherin Style.

A/N: So this is my first story..I don't really have anything set in stone so any suggestions would be appreciated...just tell me what you think I take all tips :)


	2. Chapter 2

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO randver WHO IS REALLY AWESOME AND WHO HAS BEEN A REALLY GREAT HELP FOR THIS STORY

Now this is the point. You fancy me a mad. Madmen know nothing. But you should have seen me. You should have seen how wisely I proceeded... -Edgar Allan Poe, The Tell-Tale Heart and Other Writings

Harry woke up the next morning ready to plan, stuffing a piece of paper and pen in his pocket he proceeded downstairs to see what insane chore list his "family" had for him. Seeing no one in the living room he went into the kitchen and spotted the chore list on the table. leaning back on the counter he took a look at the list.  
Kitchen:  
1)Make breakfast before 7:30am 2)Scrub down all counters and appliances 3)Sweep and mop the floor 4) Wash dishes immediately after breakfast 5)Have lunch ready by 1pm 6) Repeat 2-3 7) Serve dinner at 7:30 8) Repeat 2-3 Outdoors 1) Trim the hedges 2) Pull out the weeds 3) Mow the yard 4) plant the new rose-bush Bedrooms 1) Make all the beds 2) vacuum the floors 3) Organize Dudley's things Living room 1) Polish all wooden surfaces 2) vacuum Other:  
1) Have all the laundry done and ironed by 8pm 2) Place the mail and newspaper by Vernon's seat at the table 3) Be in your room by 10pm Looking at his watch it was a little before 6:30. Harry got out the required ingredients for breakfast and put on a pot of coffee. It was going to be a long day. Harry had breakfast ready and set on the table by 7:25, newspaper and all. Harry didn't really mind cooking, the rhythmic motions of preparing food helped calm him, It was who he was preparing the food for that made him hate it so much. After breakfast Harry set out to do some yard work. He hated the way his hands would blister and the sun would burn his skin, but it was the only time he could see Thorn. Thorn was a garden snake that Harry had found a few weeks ago while weeding the garden. He found him While tending the one of the rose bushes. Harry sat down and started pulling out the persistent weeds. Just as he was pulling up a stubborn dandelion Thorn poked his head out of a nearby bush.  
"Hello Harry" Greeted Thorn.  
"Took you long enough" Harry retorted jokingly.  
Thorn took this moment to slither up Harry's body and wind around his neck, hanging off like a a green scarf.  
"I found a very interesting rodent..." Thorn trailed off.  
" I got ditched for a rodent? I'm Hurt" Harry replied in mock hurt voice "If it makes you feel better it was a very nice rodent"  
"Looks like you got a lady friend" Harry smirked "I had a lady friend, she was quite delicious"  
Thorn slithered off later to chase another of his "lady friends" and Harry finished up the gardening and went back inside to prepare lunch.  
The Dursleys were gathered around the telly. They had taken to Ignoring Harry and just giving him their daily chore list, locking him in his room without food if he didn't complete his chores. Starting on lunch gave him enough time to try to prepare his thoughts. He wasnt stupid, he knew he needed help if he was going to be able to pull this off, but who should he include? Luna was a must have, what else but to learn from the master? Hermione was a bloody genius but it was hard to imagine how he could sway her to his side without her "must listen to authority" side kicked in. Ron was useful. He had grown up around the twins hadn't he? He was the best strategist Harry knew and wouldn't hesitate to get even with a few people he had in mind. Harry wasnt sure what to do with Dumblebore. Harry was sure he knew about privet drive, considering the owl that arrived every two weeks for the Dursleys. The Dursleys hate anything magical so why would they gladly accept an owl into their home without so much as a fuss? Sometimes they even look glad. Who else could be sending these owls but old Dumbles or at least was of the Order who was surely Reporting to Dumbledore. Harry didn't think he would be able to get him to help with Dumbles, so he might just be on his own with him. Harry didn't want to think about his friends like that, but with all the betrayal it was better to be safe then sorry.  
Later that night Harry penned a letter to Luna:  
Dear Luna,  
Who was your summer? Its hard to believe we only have 2 weeks before school starts. Im really looking forward to the new school year. I don't believe you have spoken to Ginny have you? I havent been able to reach any of my friends. I think someone is tampering with my mail. How is The Quibbler coming along? I hope your dad isn't working to hard. I'm going to Diagon Alley a week before school starts. Do you think you would be able to join me at the Leaky cauldron for a few around five? If not I hope to see you on the train.  
Your friend, Harry

A/N: ok, for all you people who think I suck...your probably right. this is my first story so of course it not going to be amazingly good. everyone has to practice, no one is inherently good. yes i'm aware that my chapters are short. you try going to school, having a full-time job and finding time to write a story. anyway on a somewhat better note...im at a bit of a writers block...if anyone has any ideas fell free to pitch them.


End file.
